


Dan VS Sickness

by LightningCloud9000



Category: Dan Vs.
Genre: Caretaking, Cold, Coughing, Fluff, Gen, Hugging, Medicine, Platonic Relationships, Sick Character, Sickfic, Sneezing, Soup, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-25 06:01:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21931120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LightningCloud9000/pseuds/LightningCloud9000
Summary: Dan is feeling under the weather so, Chris decides to help him feel better!
Relationships: Dan Mandel & Chris Pearson
Kudos: 19





	Dan VS Sickness

**Author's Note:**

> This is a silly little Drabble I came up with-

Chris hummed softly to himself as he climbed the steps at Dan's apartment. Dan had called earlier; sounding miserable and stuffy so; Chris decided to be a good friend and help Dan feel a bit better. With soup. 

Chris opened the apartment door, seeing Dan on the couch, wrapped in a blanket, cheeks and nose red.  
"Took ya long enough...I'm dying over here..." The sick man sniffed.  
"Dan, it's just a cold...You're not gonna die-" Chris groaned, setting the bag of supplies on the dirty kitchen counter.  
"One, make me soup. Two, shut up-" The green-eyed man coughed, covering his mouth with a corner of the blanket.

Chris managed to find a pot and poured the can of soup into it and turned on the eye of the stove, waiting for it to heat up. The only sounds were the occasional cough or sniffle from Dan, making it very obvious that he was, indeed, sick. Chris frowned to himself, he didn't like seeing his best friend sick.

As the soup slowly heated up, Chris occasionally stirring at it.  
"So- how did you get sick, exactly?" Chris eventually spoke.  
"Well- somebody's crotch goblin was running rampant in the store- SNFF- and they coughed and sneezed all over me while walking around the- COUGH COUGH- store, so, that is probably the most likely reason-" Dan explained, occasionally stopping to sniffle or cough.  
"Oh...Well, hopefully this soup...will help you feel better!" The brown-haired man said with a smile, pouring the soup from the pot to the bowl.

Dan happily accepted the bowl. "T-Thank you..."  
"You're welcome, Dan." Chris replied, a genuine smile on his face. Chris took the time while Dan slowly ate the chicken noodle soup to help clean some of Dan's living room. He pulled on a pair of gloves and a face mask. Chris began picking up the multitude of tissues and various other things that began to pile up around the sick man. Chris then set two bottles of water next to Dan and put the extras in the fridge, and pulled out two different packages; one being a pink bottle and the other a small box.

Dan set down the, now empty, bowl next to him.  
"Now, Dan...I know you don't like medicine but; pill or liquid?" The mask wearing man asked.  
"COUGH COUGH- SNNFF- Liquid, please..." The disheveled man coughed out. Chris set the pills on the counter and unscrewed the cap of the liquid medicine and poured the glistening pink liquid into the tiny cup. He handed the little cup to Dan. Dan looked at liquid for a moment before taking a deep breath and downing the whole cup.

He swallowed and opened his mouth with a disgusted groan. "BLEGH! This shit tastes like bubblegum bile!"  
"Yeah...It says bubblegum but, it certainly doesn't taste like it..." Chris sighed, setting the bottle on the counter.  
"Dan...do you want me to stay...?" Chris asked after a few moments.  
"...Could you? Please?" Dan asked, looking up at his best friend with puppy dog eyes.  
"Gladly." Chris smiled softly beneath the mask covering his nose and mouth.  
"...Thank you, Chris... I know I don't say this...but, I _REALLY_ appreciate everything you do for me; putting up with my stupid schemes..." Dan sniffled, wiping at his nose with a tissue. Chris didn't know how to respond other than by hugging the smaller man.

\------

After a couple of hours, Dan had fallen asleep, drooped over the couch, softly snoring. Chris couldn't help but smile, Dan was much nicer when he wasn't trying to destroy somebody or something. It was moments like this that Chris really appreciated. After all, Dan is his best friend...

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys enjoyed! Also, Merry Christmas! 🎄
> 
> 💕 Comments and Kudos are greatly appreciated and really help me out; they inspire me to make more stories for you guys! 💕


End file.
